Bobby Jacks
Name: Bobby Jacks Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Bobby is completely dedicated to his favourite sport; boxing, and also reads a great deal. The books are on virtually any subject, and Bobby reads through them slowly but inexorably. Appearance: Bobby is a rather big guy, around six feet and three inches tall, and weighing approximately 205 pounds. Bobby is no lightweight, but a good deal of his weight is muscle, as he's been utterly devoted to boxing (and the training involved) since he was nine years old. Bobby's nose has been broken at least twice, and he has a fairly battered looking face, despite having a hell of a chin for taking punches. He has a little bit of facial hair - a small goatee, and almost shoulder length hair, which is usually bound in a ponytail, both beard and ponytail are blond. Bobby was not exactly a looker in the first instance, but nor is he particularly bad looking, although his only real claim to being conventionally handsome is having remarkably smooth skin. Bobby is dark skinned, not deep black - but a lighter, chocolate tone. Bobby has a slight scar on one cheek, a reminder of a cut he suffered during a fight. In addition, Bobby has two recent tattoos. One is on the back of his right hand, and is a simple skull and crossbones motif. The other is more elaborate - covering most of his upper back. His back is host to a large tombstone, which has text on it reading 'RIP Christopher 'Missile' Straton'. Biography: Bobby has never really associated himself closely with anybody, for some peculiar reason, companionship doesn't appeal to him in the slightest. Of course, there are always those out to make friends, but whenever they approach the serious young man, they always seem to find themselves politely, but firmly brushed off. Anybody who attempts to find the reasons for his self-imposed social exile invariably turns out absolutely stumped. The best that it could be put is that 'Bobby Jacks doesn't have friends because people don't interest him,' and even that is a bad summary. Bobby always was a big guy, he was born bigger than most of those his age, and as he grows up, he looks to be staying that way. Bobby could be intimidating if it wasn't for his quiet and serious nature, most people would put a label on him which would say something along the lines of 'The quiet, serious guy,' Very few fellow students could claim to have held meaningful conversation with him, and virtually none could say they were a friend. Up until he discovered boxing, Bobby was always slightly overweight. He was occasionally ridiculed for it, but his silence was usually found unnerving, and it was boring - Why mock somebody you can't get a rise out of? When he was nine, his father (a huge fan of boxing) took him to see a professional match. From there, for Bobby, it was plain sailing. Bobby immediately besieged his father with requests to get taught boxing, as he had absolutely loved the fight. His father, overjoyed that his son shared his passion for the sport, and that he was finally showing an interest in something physical agreed almost straight away. It was indeed a straight road from there, Bobby has been completely dedicated to the sport for nine years now, and he has a record of twenty-five fights, twenty-three wins and seventeen knockouts. The two losses were in his first two fights; both were a learning process (and also a discovery process, finding he had a natural affinity for boxing anyway). Bobby found he had a taste for competition, and made short work of the local amateur division. Afterwards, Bobby was up and away, boxing his first professional fight at the absolute minimum age of eighteen and managing to win a small time competition. However, recently Bobby's ideal career has hit a huge speed bump, not in fact due to losing, but of winning - too well. Before this incident, Bobby had also been growing increasingly frustrated with the agent his proud father had insisted on hiring, which stalled Bobby's fighting as he attempted to negotiate better deals for Bobby, deals that he really couldn't care less about. With time to reflect, the young boxer realised that there was no real net gain in isolating himself from others, but easing himself into an area that he has never had to contemplate before has proven difficult. The aforementioned speed bump stemmed from a rather direct confrontation with his much reviled agent, a man by the name of Phillip Gray. To cut a long story short, Bobby told Gray that he either got him a fight and stopped procrastinating over things like purses and contracts, or he was out on his ear. Gray; a somewhat crafty man, agreed to Bobby's demands, pulling some strings and putting Bobby into a so-called 'exhibition' fight against the area's resident Heavyweight champion. However, far from becoming disheartened at the mammoth task ahead of him, Bobby trained harder than ever, dropping a considerable amount of weight in preparation for the bout. When the big night finally came around, Bobby thought that he was ready, only to see that he had underestimated the sheer power of his opponent. With his favoured power game barred to him, Bobby switched to a style which focused more on finesse, but still had little luck, and was beaten from pillar to post for ten rounds straight. Despite receiving a beating, Bobby was deemed to have not taken enough punishment for the fight to be stopped. It was in the eleventh round when Bobby's life was turned upside down. A relentless assault by Bobby's opponent, and the referee was just about ready to call it a night, Bobby was barely defending himself and seemed dead on his feet. The man he was facing got a little cocky, and stepped back, raising his arms in the air. Then Bobby seemed to switch on. Springing forward, he hit his opponent with a quick fire combination, then a strong hook, then another. The other boxer tried to fight back, but Bobby parried and hit him full on with the strongest punch he'd ever thrown and knocked him out like a light. Later that day Bobby was notified that his opponent had died after complications arose once he was knocked out and taken to a nearby hospital. Although Bobby was not blamed, at least as far as the law was concerned, for this unfortunate turn of events (since fighters being killed in-ring does happen now and then). He has been in an awful state since then. Bobby's next fight is due, but he still does not know whether he will be able to cope. The law might not call Bobby a killer, but he himself sees blood on his hands. Indeed, he has even gone as far as to put two tattoos on his body in order to remind himself - a twisted kind of self-redemption perhaps? Advantages: Bobby is a strong puncher, has prodigious stamina, and can absorb a lot of punishment, if that resilience will carry from punches to other wounds remains to be seen... Bobby is also a particularly cool-headed individual; he's calm in a crisis and can plan well. This may help to keep his head during the progress of the game, but you never know who'll crack... Disadvantages: Bobby has pretty much no hope of joining up with a group, he has no close friends, and it'll be difficult to trust somebody so obviously strong and tough. There is also the stigma and psychological factor of having killed somebody once before. Far from hardening him to death, it has had rather the opposite effect. If threatened, Bobby might prove incapable of retaliating. The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated number: Male Student no. 06 Designated weapon: Bottle of Insulin R. plus syringe Conclusions: Bahaha! You know, I'd say B06 has some potential, but unless he suddenly has a diabetic fit he probably won't be able to do too much damage with that weapon of his. He'll probably just have to rely on his fists, and I hate to tell him this, but fists don't do too much good when you're up against a maniac with a gun! Game Evaluations Kills: Tyson Neills, Ric Chee, Quale Hutchinson, Reg Robson, Arty Williams, Andy McCann, Ivan Roeghmills, Petra Andrews, Michael Anders, Ron Kiser Killed by: Suicide Collected Weapons: Insulin R. w/syringe (issued weapon) Armalon Pistol Carbine (from Tyson) Golf Club (from Charlie Burchman), Pipewrench, Scalpel (both from Dan Wolfe), Kevlar vest (from Ken Lawson) Allies: Enemies: Tyson Neills, Madison Conner, Keith Jackson, Izzy Cheung, Ivye Dewley, Eduardo Trinidad-Villa, Dan Wolfe, Viki Valentine, Gabe McCallum, Ric Chee, Adonis Zorba, Jason Foley, Quale Hutchinson Mid-game Evaluation: Bobby started his journey at the Babbling Brook, there he struggled with his own mind, his conscience and will to live conflicting at every turn. Brooding on killing, Bobby was surprised by Tyson Neills. Tyson was armed with a gun, whilst Bobby had only a syringe to his name. However, Tyson allowed the feeling of power to get the better of him, and talked for rather too long, giving Bobby the opportunity to dodge the fire directed at him and dispatch Tyson with a brutal stab of the syringe to his eye. Having killed Tyson, Bobby decided that there was no way back for him, his mind spiralling dangerously out of control. Speaking an ominous message to a camera (directing his words to Danya) Bobby set off in search of other students. Before too long, Bobby arrived at the lookout tower, although troubled by his conscience, as soon as he observed Madison Conner and Trey Leyton standing outside at the top of the lookout's hill, he began plotting to kill them both. However, he soon spotted both Keith Jackson and Izzy Cheung, and had to change his plan. Bobby had the ideal opportunity as Madison went back down the hill to retrieve her daypack. Bobby managed to convince Madison that his intentions were good, despite his killing of Tyson (he passed it off as self-defence) and went with her back to the lookout. Bobby's plan went haywire though, when Madison accidentally fired his gun (which he had surrendered to her as a gesture of good faith)and shot Izzy. Immediately Bobby took her down with a flying tackle, but the damage was done, and Keith ordered the pair of them to get the hell out of there - threatening to shoot them with his shotgun. Fortunately, the timely distraction provided by Charlie Burchman as he attempted to strangle Keith with his golf club, allowed Bobby time to act, grabbing hold of Madison to use as a human shield. Charlie was blown away by Keith in a matter of moments, and a grenade thrown by Ivye Dewley soon scattered the group - also giving Madison a chance to escape, and bringing Bobby's carefully laid plan well and truly down. Bobby left the watchtower, only to spot Ivye for the first time on the top floor of the tower. Taking a potshot and missing, Bobby eventually took up a post inside the watchtower in an attempt to catch out the mysterious hooded figure. However, unbeknowst to him, Ivye had already hidden underneath the bed. The arrival of Eduardo Trinidad-Villa only complicated things, prompting Bobby to attempt to lure Eduardo inside and kill him. However, their encounter was cut short as the First Announcement boomed out across the island, informing them, among other things, that the watchtower was to become a dangerzone. With time of the essence, Bobby had no time to continue the game of cat and mouse, and left, running hard to avoid his collar being detonated. At length, Bobby arrived at the hospital, to a wealth of targets. Dan Wolfe, Viki Valentine, Gabe McCallum, Serenity Halos and Ianto Murphy (with Evelyn Richinson having just accidentally killed herself) Bobby attempted to pass himself off as friendly, but failed almost instantly, with first Serenity, then Ianto, then both Viki and Gabe fleeing from the scene. The encounter was kept from being a total failure when Wolfe tripped, managing to cause his own death in much the same way Evelyn had met her end. Bobby quickly put a bullet into Wolfe's back while he lay prone: although by that point, he was already dead. to add insult to injury, Bobby then plundered Wolfe's weapons, including the infamous scalpel (although he made sure to store it in a way where there would be no risk of harming himself). As they were hindering his progress, Bobby proceeded to cut off each of his distinct dreadlocks before moving on. Following this encounter, Bobby wound up walking along the overgrown trail. Before too long, Bobby walked straight into Ric Chee, wandering lost having seperated from the rest of S.A.D.D prior to this meeting. Bobby, not wanting to simply gun Ric down, offered the other boy a chance: if he could knock Bobby down for five seconds, he would allow him to pass. As a gesture of good faith, Bobby even divested himself of his weapons (save his scalpel and syringe). Initially, Bobby was on the back foot, Ric surprising him with an unorthodox fighting style. However, in the fullness of time, the boxer struck back with lethal effect: stabbing Ric in the stomach with his scalpel. From there, the fight was all Bobby, and after managing to parry one of Ric's attack, the other felt the full force of Bobby's devastating right hook. Bobby quickly finished the fight (and Ric) with a stab to the chest with his scalpel. Afterwards, Bobby moved on to the Northern Coast, where he spent some time sitting on the beach, dwelling on the game. At that time, he symbolically cut his face with his scalpel - a total of four times. Before long, he caught sight of the group that were also passing through the area, consisting of Simon Wood, Lenny Priestly and his sister Elizabeth, Melina Frost, Monique St. Claire and the familiar face of Madison Conner. However, before Bobby could make a move on them, the Second Announcement started up, declaring, that the Northern Coast was now a Danger zone, forcing him to leave. Soon thereafter, Bobby made his way to the Chapel, where he encountered Adonis Zorba. Spoiling for a fight and eager to test himself against a fighter who was - by reputation at least, as good a boxer as he himself was, Bobby once again dabbled in hand-to-hand combat. The resulting fight didn't last long, with Adonis being pushed over relatively quickly and treated with scorn by Bobby before he left. Bobby's next destination was the graveyard - nearby the location he had just left. Although his intentions were to simply travel through it, Bobby recalled that a student (Ken Lawson had been buried alive in the graveyard. Deciding that the opportunity for a free weapon was unmissable, Bobby hunted through the cemetery in search of telltale signs. Unfortunately, the first grave he chose was the final resting place of Jason Foley, and Bobby ended up unearthing the partially rotted and eviscerated corpse, much to his disgust. Despite the setback, Bobby perservered, eventually stumbling across the correct grave. Spending quite some time excavating the grave, Bobby eventually found what he was looking for, and was delighted to discover the dead body was wearing Kevlar on his torso. Bobby took this for his own, but was greeted with an unpleasant surprise upon emerging from his hole. Quale Hutchinson had discovered Bobby's daypack - and gun, and seeing Bobby literally rising from a grave (with blood staining his mouth from a self-inflicted injury, no less) he freaked out and immediately pulled the trigger, Bobby's recently aquired protection saving his life almost instantly. Of course, Quale was only more frightened after Bobby got back again (since he had thrown himself bodily back into the hole) but unfortunately - having no knowledge of Bobby's carbine, was unable to prime it, leaving him futily pulling the trigger as Bobby grew closer. The boxer then showed Quale how it was done, taking his gun back and shooting him not once but twice through the body. Horrified that he was finding a sadistic glee in killing Quale, Bobby was once again wracked with internal conflict - however, he overcame both the part urging him not to kill and the one demannding he made Quale's death as drawn out as possible, opting instead for a 'merciful' neck breaking. Exhausted beyond measure, Bobby moved on once again. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "I am ''not a killer."'' - To Tyson Neills in response to his taunts of Bobby being a murderer. "Well Danya, I hope you're watching... I've killed somebody, and I wish I could blame you. But that's the beauty of this show, isn't it? It's not you pulling the trigger or holding the knife, it's us, and we're the ones killing others, because not one of us has the guts not to claw for every inch, every second of life we enjoy. I've started clawing already. Enjoy the display." -To a camera, addressing Danya, commentating on the nature of SOTF. "False face must hide what false heart doth show. Or something." - To himself, quoting Macbeth whilst formulating a deception. "No use trying to rescind on what I've done now. Maybe after I killed Tyson, that was arguably self-defence. Perhaps even after I said that thing to the camera. But now... after walking out and trying to trick the group... No. No way. Bobby Jacks is in this until the end. Win or lose, dead or alive. I'm going out swinging, the only way I know how." - To himself again, strenghtening his resolve to play. "I am steeped in blood, so deep that to return would be as tedious to go o'er..." - Still talking to himself, fitting his situation to another quote. "I have no excuses. It's fight or die, and I'm not going to be the one to die," - To Ric Chee, before the two fought. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Bobby, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *The Bonfire *The Mind of Angelic Ones *Round One, Fight Four; Bobby Jacks vs. Darnell Butler V3: *Fragmentation *From Serenity to Shame *Carnage *Misery's End *Lady So Divine *Jah, Deliver Us *Soulless *Point of Collapse *Sadist *Battle of Epic Proportions *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *Sound and Fury *The Beginning is The End is The Beginning *Sound and Fury (Second visit to thread) *Amaro *Smooth *Mano e Mano *When We Die *Falling Down *All Time Low *Victory Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bobby Jacks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students